Romantic Horror
by Lady Date
Summary: Yugi has seen horrific thing in the Kaiba Manor, but what's the truth behind it? SetoYugi, SethDuke SethSetopast SethYami
1. Arrival

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Lady: Konnichiwa Mina.

Seto: What are you planning this time?

Lady: Oh...nothing.

Seto: You suck at lying you know.

Lady: Don't rub it in.

Seto: But that's my favorite part of this mess.

Lady:*sighs* Anyway, I've decided to do something different this time.

Seto: What? Not torment anyone? Yuy!

Lady: Almost. You-

Seto: ALMOST!? What the hell do you mean by almost?!

Lady: Yugi!

Yugi: *walk in wearing a dress*Hey LD, have you seen my close? *sees Seto and blushes* H..hi Sss-seto...

Seto: *drooling*

Yugi: Um...bye! *runs*

Seto:*chases Yugi*

Lady: As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted, *glances at Seto* is that I'm going to start my first horror story. So I don't own any of the anime I use. Don't sue, I'm broke. Story.

**Romantic Horror**

**Part 1**

            It was a violent storm like no other before it. Lightning and thunder filled the sky. My carriage and I had been in our way to Boston when the storm started, and that had been hours ago. We were tired and with the city still miles away, we had to find a place to rest quickly. I became puzzled when the carriage drew to a halt outside very foreboding wood. I shivered. Something wasn't right about this place, and yet, that same something thrilled me at the same time. Had I not know better I would have sworn that I could see hungry red eyes looking and staring at me through the leave and dime light if the carriage.

            "Master Yugi?" My driver's call jolted me from my thoughts. I looked at my only human companion. He was my spitting image, save that he was taller and far fiercer.

            "What is it Yami? Why have we stopped?"

            "I spied a mansion though these woods. I was in forming you that we would be head through. I would suggest that you close the curtains and windows. I've heard frightening things live in this forest." Yami patted the window and gave me a reassuring smile before returning to the driver's seat. Once again the carriage started, only this time in the direction of the mansion.

            Following my driver and friends advise I closed my curtains, but only one window. It was too stuffy to close both. As time and we got closer to the mansion, the feeling of being watched became stronger. To comfort myself I bet my cat. Even though she purred at the attention, I knew she was as tense as I was.

            Then, busting through the open window, a small bat flew in circles around the cabin. I screamed as it past my head and tried to swat at it. The small thing must have been just as panicked as I, for as soon at it saw the other window it flew toward it and smacked into it. The thud it made was a loud and hard one. It lay there on the floor in pain and crying. Upon further examination, I found that it was just a baby. Carefully picking it up I stroked it to calm it. My cat hissed at. She didn't like it, for what reason I didn't know.

            "Are you all-right Master Yugi?" Yami held the door open and peered in.

            "Yes, every thing is fine Yami. Just a baby bat." I panted and held the bat so that Yami could look at it. He looked at it carefully. His eyes scrutinized it. "Can I keep it? At least until it's better?" He looked at me in amazement.

            "Why would you want to keep the filthy creature?" He half shouted. I began to pout. His eye twitched. "Fine just keep it away from me and daisy." With that he returned to his perch, and the carriage started again. I don't remember much after that, for after closing the open window, I fell asleep.

            "Master Yugi, we have arrived." Yami gently shook my shoulder. My shook my head to get rid of the grogginess. I placed the bat on my shoulder and exited the carriage with Daisy in my arms. Looking around the courtyard, I spied various statues and gargoyles. There appeared to be no sign of life anywhere in the garden. But I still couldn't shake the feel of eyes on me. Holding Daisy close to my chest, I trudged up to the door. Brushing of some of the water of my coat, I prepared to know on the doors. They were huge and ominous, they dwarfed me easily. As I lifted the heavy lion-headed knocker, the doors open wide with an eerie whine similar to nails on a chock board. I stared in aw.

            The house looked huge from the outside, but it was even bigger on the inside. Several doors were along the walls, and in the middle of the room was a huge stairway that lead to three corridors. Yami stepped in behind me, just as bewildered. There was a loud whoosh sound behind up. We had turned just in time to see the door slam with a rib-shaking slam. It was completely dark now, save for the occasional bolt of lightening. We stared at one another for a moment, Not quite sure what to do. Even though it was low, I could hear Daisy and Twitch growled. They sensed something here, and so did I. Then it was silent. Not a growl, hiss or whisper.

            "Welcome, welcome to my humble abode." A rich, clear voice cut through the silence. We turned again, and were met with piercing blue eyes. Those eyes help me in their grip. The harder I tried to tear my eyes away, the more they pulled me back. I tried to look at other parts of his face; his slender nose, his thin but firm lips, his messy brown hair, then those eyes again. My breath began to pick up and my pulse raced. If something wasn't said soon to tear those eyes away from me, I would burst. After what felt like an eternity, Yami coughed causing the eyes to look at him and not me. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was hold.

            "Begging you pardon, sir,"

            "Lord Kaiba." The man said calmly. Yami sighed.

            "Lord Kaiba, but my master and I were on our way to Boston when we got caught in this storm. And we were wondering if it would be any trouble for us to stay and rest our horses, at least until the storm passes." Lord Kaiba seemed to consider this for a moment before coming to a decision.

            "It would be no trouble at all. I shall have my servants go fetch you things and take them to your rooms." It was about this time that my wits finally returned to me. 

            "Thank you so much, for allowing us to stay Lord Kaiba," I smiled sweetly. Lord Kaiba once again turned to me. His smile was warm and inviting.

            "No problem at all my dear," he took my hand gently in his larger one and kissed it. "You are my guest, please, call me Seto." He cupped my one hand in both of his.

            "Seto..." I tested the name out on my tongue. Some about him thrilled me and I couldn't place my finger on what.

            "And what might your name be?" He kissed my hand again, and I felt as though I would faint. His eyes looked with mine again, and I felt as if I would fall through the floor.

            "MASTER YUGI!" Yami shouted, jolting me from my daze. 

            "Yes Yami?" I looked at him. Held Daisy in his arms, with a scowl. I hadn't noticed when I had dropped her. I took her from him and cradled her. "I'm sorry Daisy." I pet her and she started purring. 

            "I'm sure you are tired and wish to freshen up before dinner. I shall personally show you to your rooms." I turned to Seto, and made sure to avoid his eyes.

            "Thank you very much, but-"

            "Nonsense! I insist." It was then that I noticed the candelabra in his hand. I sigh.

            "Very well." He nodded and smiled. We followed him up the stairs and down the first corridor to the right. The in the dim candlelight it appeared that the entire hall was red, and at the far end were glass doors leading a balcony. Opening a the third door, he revealed a nicely furnished room. The walls of the room were red and white. A large window seat was on the west wall. The bed was not too big, but a nice size for the room. The sheets were dark red, almost the color of blood. There was a bookcase and a small couch in the room also. 

            "This is your room Yami, I hope it is to your liking?" Yami snorted, stiffened. I scowled at him for being rude to our host.

            "It is fine, thank you," he huffed. Seto smiled and turned out the room. He stopped in the doorway. "By the way, the Blue hall is off limits, those are my quarters." Then he stepped out into the hall. I had been expecting to been in the same hall has Yami, so I was quite surprised when he lead me down the center corridor. The walls were a deep purple, and instead of a window at the end, there was a door.

            "You have a very lovely home." I tried to start a small chat. "Has it been in your family long?"

            "Oh yes... It was built by them shortly after America was colonized." We stopped at the very end of the corridor, the door had a window to either side of it and was  crisp white color. I suddenly noticed a large painting hanging just above the door. There were two boys, one was tall with shoulder length brown hair, the other was much small with mounds of a shaggy black hair. What puzzled me the most about the painting was that even though they looked different both boys had the same blue eyes as Seto...

"I see that you are interested in my painting." He caught me off guard.

            "Eep! Oh..uh...yes." I blushed profusely.

            "That's all right. It a pointing of my brother, Mokuba, and I, when we were little."

            "That sweet," I took out my handkerchief wiped the side of my forehead. "Where is your brother now?" Seto's eyes seemed to become darker.

            "He died of typhoid five years ago, he had just turned ten when it got him." I bowed my head. I felt sorry for him. I was an only child, so I had no idea what it would have felt like to lose your only sibling. But I'm sure I'd know what it felt like if I were to loose Yami.

"Forgive me, for bringing up such painful memory."

            "It is not your fault." He straightened up, and unlocked the door, "This will be your room." He opened the door and I fell into silent aw. The room was beautiful. The bed was covered with lavender velvet sheets and had large fluffy looking pillows. The walls were a violet-cream color and had paintings of flowers and butterflies adorning it. Stairs lead up to large Victorian style glass doors that opened out onto a balcony, and under the balcony was a beautiful rose garden. "Do you like it?" All I could do was nod. I turned to thank him, but I had forgotten not to look into his eyes. And again I felt myself falling. I could feel the heat raising all over my body. Then every thing went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Seto caught Yugi just as he fell back. "I'll have someone wake you when dinner is ready." He picked Yugi up with ease and carried him over to the bed. Seto stared at the sleeping form of his guest. He was beautiful. Long eyelashes fluttered against flush cheeks. The tips of his tri colored hair shimmered in the faint candlelight. His head was tilted to the side, and showed off the pale, slim column of his neck. Seto licked his now dry lips. He leaned close to Yugi and sniffed in his scent. He smelled sweet. Slowly, he ran his tongue along Yugi's cheek. He tasted sweet. Seto opened his mouth and licked his long white fangs. He kissed Yugi's neck and was rewarded with soft sigh. Once again he open his mouth, and just as he was to sink his fangs into the tender flush of Yugi's neck, a high-pitched squeal broke his concentration. Seto peered to the side of Yugi's neck and found the small bat covering the spot where he was going to bite. It chattered at him in high squeaks and squeals.

 Seto looked puzzled for a moment then smiled.

            "Your right Mokuba, I should wait. But I haven't eaten in a while." It chattered at him again. "I know that, but what if-" more chatter. Seto scowled. "All-right." Seto looked at Yugi and smiled. "I suppose I'll have to thank him for helping you." Giving Yugi a small kiss on the cheek, he picked up Mokuba and left. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

TBC...

Lady: I think that turned out well, but I won't continue it unless people ask for it.

Seto: That was cruel

Lady: What? I didn't do anything to you?

Seto: I was so close to getting him and then you had to go and bring Mokuba into this.

Mokuba: You love Yugi more than me, nii-chan? *sniffles*

Seto: No, that's not what I meant. You see-

Mokuba: *runs away crying*

Seto: Mokuba! *goes after his brother*

Yugi: *hands LD five bucks* Thanks

Lady: You going to have to give him a lemon sometime you know.

Yugi: Yeah, just not anytime soon. Review please


	2. Dinner Thoughts

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Lady: Time to get this show on the road.

Seto: And here we go.

Lady: What? No snappy comments? No antagonism? No sarcasm?

Seto: I can be nice If I want to.

Lady: You want me to get you and Yugi together don't you?

Seto: That and Mokuba made me promise to be nice.

Lady: I knew there was a reason I liked that kid.

Seto: *grits teeth* Just Get ON WITH IT!

Lady: Kay. I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or any anime, for if I did you'd see a lot more Shonen Ai and Yaoi. Suing, as I've said before, would be pointless.

Seto: Story.

**Romantic Horror**

**Part 2**

**~*Yami's POV*~**

            I sat patiently on the bed waiting for my things.  It was a quant room. The bookcase was full of books on vampiric folklore. I found one on American vampires most interesting. Setting down to read it, I became interested by one story in particular. There's a legend in the area about a one hundred-year-old vampire who went mad at the lost of his only family. After that he locked himself in a mansion somewhere outside the Boston area. As I thought about that Lord Kaiba came to my mind. It struck me as odd that a man would have the title of lord in that day and age. As I pondered it, a small rap at the door jolted me from my thought.

            "Come in," I sigh, my head not turning from the book in my hand. Out of the corner of my eye and saw a young boy, not much older then myself. His hair was a sharp and  almost white lavender in color. His eyes were chocolate and just as sharp as his hair.

            "Here are you things sir." His voice was cold and, if I was not mistaken, had a twinge on malice in them. He threw the bag at the bad. He started was grumbling, and as he left I was sure I heard "I hope the master drains them quickly" fall from his lips. I raised an eyebrow at that. I wonder plainly what he meant by that. It couldn't have meant that...

I shook my head to clear the ridiculous thoughts from my head. There was no way that Lord Kaiba was a vampire, they were just myths and legends. I just hoped that my assumptions were correct, for Master Yugi's sake.

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~

**~*Yugi's POV*~**

          A gentle hand shook me from my pleasant slumber. My eyes were met not by crimson or blue, but chocolate brown eyes. I was taken back for a moment.

            "I'm sorry for startling you, but Lord Kaiba order that I wake you for dinner." Came a clear, crisp British accent Sitting up I took a better look at the servant who woke me. His hair was unusually pale, almost fluorescent, and stuck out in various directions. He looked as though he were my age, possibly older. His skin was just a few shades lighter then his hair. His  eyes were the sad sort of brown that makes you just want to hug a person. He was dressed in the same attire as Yami; petty coat, long pants, and a white shirt. Though something struck me as odd when I looked at the crisp white shirt. Instead of stopping at the collar like Yami's , it completely covered his neck. "It's for safety reasons," He said realizing that I was staring at his neck.

            "Oh, forgive my rudeness." I coughed. I pushed myself out of the bed. "Which way is it to the dinning hall?" I hadn't realized that, up until that point, he hadn't been smiling. But his eyes and face seemed to lighten up at the question.

            "My Lord asks that you be escorted to the Dinning hall. It would not be wise to wonder round the manor alone at night."

            "And why is that?"

            "There are things in this house that not even the oldest servants know."

            "That's reassuring." I mutter low enough for him not to hear.

            "I'm sorry if that thought is not comforting to you." He held the candelabra up and exited the room. Had he heard what I said? He paused just outside the door. "Are you coming, Master Yugi?" I blink.

            "Oh, yes..." I briskly walked up to and followed him though the many corridors and halls. All the while, pondering on how he have heard me.

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

**~*Seto's POV*~**

            I  sit at the head of the lavish table, sipping my drink, as my guests were seated. I peer over my cup at the two, almost identical, people. I smiled. I have such plans for then, especially Yugi. Gods, did he tempt me. The mere scent of his skin had ignited my blood lust earlier this evening. Had it not been for my little brother intervention, I would have feasted upon him too soon. I must gain his trust before I strike, lower his self-defenses. Once he's completely venerable, drink his sweet live fluids, then make him mine for eternity. I watch him as sips at the hot soup in front of him. My eyes move to Yami. He eats his food slower, eyeing me warily. I'm under the impression that he doesn't trust me. Oh well, a minor problem, and easily fixed. I look at those crimson eyes, they remind me of blood. Sweet, precious blood. I find myself wondering what Yami, taste like. I shiver at the thought, longing to taste Yami's blood. 

            "How do you feel about Vampires, Lord Kaiba?" he asked, look me dead in the eye. He's bold. I like that in a future meal.

            "Hm?" I asked pretending that I hadn't heard him.

            "What is you opinion of vampire folklore?" Could he possibly... No, he only has an idea. I suppose I'll have to change that.

            "I believe it," because I live it. "Why do you ask?"

            "No reason," His eyebrows squeeze together. He's suspicious. Good. He sighs. "Tell me what do you do for a living?" My! His is a curious one, Isn't he?

            "I'm merely a son of good fortune. As I told Yugi, I inherited an exceptional amount of money from me parents when they passed. Other then that, I own several business in Boston."

            "Really..." His skepticism is refreshing.

            "Yami, don't be rude." Yugi scowls him think that only the two of them could hear. Little does he know that I can hear every single breathe the breath. I was about to speak when the grandfather clock behind me strike ten 'o clocks. Yugi sets the spoon down in and smiles. Gods, I love his smile. "Lord Kaiba," he calls.

            "Please, Yugi, I asked that you call me Seto," I smile, concealing my fangs behind my bottom lip.

            "My apologies. Seto, then. Would it be a problem for you I went to the library?"

            "Not at all. But I would suggest that you not go alone. Will Yami be accompanying you?" Please no. Please no. Yami yawns.

            "No, he needs his rest if he's to drive tomorrow." YES! This is perfect. 

            "Then why not let one of my servants go with you." I clap my hand to summon my most loyal servants. Two boys with white hair and brown eyes enter the room. "Bakura, Ryou, will one of you please escort Yugi to the Library?" The pettiest of the two steps forward.

            "I will Sir." He bows politely. That's Ryou for you, always polite.

            "Thank you." I looked to Yugi, who is worried about his companion. I see it in his eyes. "Don't worry about him. I'll make sure that Yami gets to his room safely myself." I can see the worry clear from his eyes.

            "Thank you, very much Seto." He says charmingly. "I don't know how we will be able to repay your hospitality." I can think of several way my beloved Yugi. Ryou leads Yugi to the Library.

            "Do you need me for anything Sir?" Bakura asked. Ever the serious one.

            "No, Bakura, that should be it for tonight." He bows and exits. That leaves Yami and I alone. Perfect... 

            He stands and starts to head toward the main hall. I grab his wrist and put an arm around his waist. He glares at me pointedly. I could devour those eyes. " I said that I would make sure that you made it you your room safely, and never go back on my word." I helped him to his room without protest from him. Though the silent glare he was giving me was enough of a clue to what he really thought about the situation. Though he tried to hide it, I could tell that he was starting to become sleepy. I took it upon myself to carry him the rest of the way to his room. That really had him glaring at me.

            "I can easily walk on my own." He protested. I simply smirked and shifted his weight to one arm. He's surprisingly light. He should eat more. 

            "Sure you could..." open the door and gently lay him down on the bed. This should be fun...

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

**~*Normal POV*~**

        Seto loomed over Yami, and stared deeply into his eyes. Yami felt his body go ridged. He couldn't move. He was completely helpless, to stop Seto's assault on his lips. He could only whimper as Seto slipped his tongue into his mouth. He was surprised at how addictive the taunting tongue was. He wanted to respond but not one part of his boy would respond. Seto broke the kiss and smiled down at him, revealing large white fangs. Yami gasped mentally. Seto kissed a lazy trail of butterfly-kisses down his Jugular vain.

            Seto smiles as he felt Yami's racing pulse against his lips. He licked the spot to numb it partially. Pulling back, he looked into Yami's eyes. Fear, lust, hatred, and loneliness swirled together in the crimson pools. Tears started to run down the slightly flush cheeks. He licked them away, and kissed each of the red eyes before going back to Yami's throat. He kissed the vain again, then slow sank his fangs into the tender flash. Seto was in nirvana. Yami was so sweet, he loved the taste. He couldn't get enough of the boy's sweet live blood. He pulled Yami close to him as he drank, rubbing his back to sooth the soft whimpers that escaped the limp boys lips. Not wanting to kill him, or turn him yet, he reluctantly pulled away, licking the wounds. Yami looked up at him though half lidded eyes.

            "Why?" It was barely audible. Seto smiled and pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

            "Sh... in the morning, pet, in the morning." He kissed Yami's eyelids closed and left the room. As he shut the door quietly, a shrill cry filled the night coming from the direction of the library. Seto's head shot up immediately. "SHIT!" He raced toward the library as fast as he could, praying that Ryou hadn't given into his blood lust and attacked Yugi. And if something else had happened he just hoped the Ryou could handle it.                                         

**~*To Be Continued*~**

Lady: And another chapter completed.

Seto: That wasn't so bad.

Yami: So says you! You bit me! And Ra knows what happened to my hikari!

Yugi: I'm fine Yami, don't worry.

Yami: You know what going to happen?

Yugi: Yes, but Lady made me promise not to tell.

Yami: Damn! I wanna know what happens!!

Heero: I'm curious now, this ones actually halfway decent.

All. O_O

Heero: What?

Lady: *put hand on Heero's forehead* You feelin' okay?

Heero: I'm always fine.

Lady: *nods* TROWA!!!!

Trowa: Come on koi, you need a nap.

Heero: Why?

Trowa: You just said the LD's fic was half way decent. That's my job.

Heero: O_o

Trowa: That's what we thought. *leads Heero away*

Lady: Um...okay... Review please.


	3. Unexpected Guest

Lady: And here we go again.

Seto: YAY!

Lady: (((_O

Seto: What?

Lady: You mean you actually like this story?

Seto: Yeah, why wouldn't I? I'm a vampire and get to bite people. Do I get to kill anyone?

Lady: Tristan.

Tristan: What did I ever do to you?

Lady: You have no value in the plot of the series. And you provide an excuse to give Seto powers.

Seto: Cool!

Joey: You can't kill Tristan, he's like my brother.

Yami: Your brother-in-law if you're not careful.

Joey: What's that supposed to mean?

Yugi: He and Serenity have been- 

Tristan: (claps hand over Yugi's mouth) Nothing. Nothing at all.

Joey: (starts choking Tristan) What have you been doing with my little sister?!?!

Seto: (snatches Yugi away from Tristan) Idiots (cuddles Yugi) My precious... (pets Yugi)

Yugi: Help...

Lady: And my friends wonder why I have no sanity.

Yami: You have friends?

Lady: (((_Ø' I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and never will. The plot is MINE!!!

Seto: Story

  
  


Romantic Horror

Chapter III

**~* Seto's POV*~******

I burst though the double doors of the library, panting heavily. Looking around frantically, I spot Ryou staring at the floor and trying in vain to stifle a laugh. Raising an eyebrow, I go over to him, staring at him all the while. Turn my attention from Ryou I look to see what he was laughing at. That's when I see what was so funny. Keeping my composure, I clear my thought. Though, the sight of a very bereft Yugi under a happy looking blonde dog was a bit much to take.

"Wheeler down," I say sternly. Wheeler turns his big honey brown eyes at me, as if just noticing me. (Joey: HEY! Why the hell am I a dog? Lady: Because I said so, now shut up so I can finish. Seto: *is laughing his ass off*). He whines, putting his tail in between his legs and sits in front of me. I pet him on the head to let him know that I was not angry. He perks up at this. I turn my attention to Yugi, whom Ryou was helping off the floor. "I apologize for me dogs behavior. He's just a little...well, enthusiastic when it comes to meeting new people." Yugi dusts himself off and smiles.

"Oh that's all right. He merely caught me off guard." He petted Wheeler affectionately, and Wheeler licked his hand in acceptance. Ryou who has finally recovered from the giggles decides to explain the incident.

"He must have been waiting in her for Master Seto and mistook you for him," He offers. Yugi nods and gives a little yawn. I glance at the clock. SHIT! It's past midnight. I have to get Yugi back to his room before anything happens to him. Making sure that my voice and expression show no sign of distress I turn Yugi toward the door.

"I must speak with Ryou, so heeler with show you to your room. Goodnight." He is barely able to nod before he is nuzzled and pushed out the door by Wheeler. I didn't breathe until I was sure they were gone and I could sense that Yugi was safely in his room. "Ryou, what do you think of him?" Ryou was taken back by this.

"Yugi, sir?" I nod. "He's very lovely, a little too inquisitive, but still lovely." He rubs the back of his head. I take him in my arms and stroke his hair thoughtfully.

"I think I'll make him my mate." I say bluntly. That one really shocked him.

"Are you sure?" I don't need to look at him to know that he's concerned for me. "What about his companion? And he is expected to be in Boston sir. I called and checked shortly after he arrived." I stroke his neck to increase blood flow and move the collar aside to reveal to puncher wounds on his vain.

"I will let him go." I'm sure he's really confused now. The look on his face only confirms my suspicions.

"But-"

"If all goes according to my plan, he'll come back to me, begging to be mine." I tilt his head to the side and kiss his vein. I see lightening strike in the distance.

"I still don't understand..."he shivers. I can feel his pulse race under my lips. Placing my fangs over healed scares, I sink them in slowly. Ryou's coppery blood floods my mouth as I drink from him. He moans in pleasure. After a few more moments I pull away and lick the wounds closed. He has gone limp, so I set him down in the soft easy chair to sleep off the blood loss. I can feel his blood warming my body. He and Yugi are both so warm and sweet. It almost pains me to drink from him.

Going over to the window, I press my hand, then my forehead against the cool glass. I love the cold against my now flush body. It tends to do this when I drink too much blood. As I cool my self off, my thoughts drift to Yugi, sound asleep in his bed, unguarded and completely in the palm of my hand. I would make him mine, and only mine.

  
**~*Yami's POV*~**

The small sliver of sunlight that slips though the thick velvet curtain was harsh on my eyes. Damn light. Damn headache. Sitting up, I try to rub the dull ache on the side of my neck. When my palm runs across to small circular scars on my jugular, I freeze. Last night's events come crashing down on me like a violent storm. SHIT! I throw the covers off of me and run though the hall toward Master Yugi's room. Once I find his room I lean on the door, weak from the loss of blood and exhaustion. Master Yugi looks up from his book. His skin and eyes are normal, and there doesn't appear to be anything on his neck.

"Good morning Yami!" he chirps happily. His eyes become wide when he looks closer at me. "Are you feeling well? You look positively awful!" Going over to him, I grab him by the shoulders and shake him lightly.

"Yugi, listen to me," I say lowly. "We have to get out of here! Lord Kaiba's a vampire and-" Yugi cuts me off annoyed.

"Yami! What's wrong with you?!"

"No Yugi, you don't understand." He places a hand on my forehead.

"Yami, I don't know what's gotten into you but you are obviously feverish. And I don't know where you got the notion that Lord Kaiba... I mean Seto is a vampire!" I feel the rage boil up in me.

"He bite me, that's why!" I pull the collar of my shirt aside to show him the scars. He stares blankly at me.

"Yami," he pauses. "There's nothing on your neck." He puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me back into the bed.

"But..."

"But nothing, just rest." He pulls my head into his lap and strokes my hair. This is just like what I would do to him when we were little. He starts to hum and I begin to forget about last night. I feel safe and start falling asleep in the comfort of my little brother's lap. My gentle little brother. I would never let anything happen to him.

**~*Yugi's POV*~******

Just as Yami had fallen asleep. Some knocked on the door. "Come in." Seto slowly pushed the door open. "Is everything all right, I thought I heard yelling." He glances at Yami asleep in my bed and raises and eyebrow.

"He was feverish. He even accused you of being a vampire." Seto reaction to the statement didn't ease my concern. He seemed to smirk that it.

"It doesn't surprise me in the least. People have been calling me that for years," He smiles. But it was a nice smile. It was a wicked sort of smile. How could he have been called that for year when he was, like me, only sixteen? He was about to leave but paused at the door. "Oh say. I meant to tell you that breakfast has been prepared if you are ready to eat." And with that he left and closed the door behind him.

~Later that day~

The day had been for the most part, uneventful. After breakfast, Yami spent the whole day sleeping, and I didn't see Seto or Bakura at all. Ryou was my constant companion though out the day, Though he seemed to avoid bright rooms. But as I think about it one strange thing did occur.

-Flashback-

It had stopped raining that morning, but since Yami was ill, we had decided to stay a day or two. As it was, I was out exploring the front gardens. Ryou kept a close eye on me from the shady pouch of the mansion. We talked steadily about the plants, animals and insects that inhabited the garden. Suddenly, as I was going in, a carriage pulled up to the front of the mansion. Out of it stepped a man, slightly shorter then Seto and much sharper (AN: And not just his hair), with brown hair and hazel eyes. He took one suit case off the carriage and stepped away. He glared at Ryou as the carriage drove away at top speed. Once it was gone, he turned his attention to me.

"Are you master Yugi Moto?" he asks sternly. I give a curt nod and meek yes, slightly put off be his appearance. "My name is Tristan Taylor, your grandfather sent me here to retrieve you since you didn't show last night. And since this mansion is the only place to stay between boston and you last stop, I assumed you were here." He looked around the garden with distaste. "We will be leaving tomorrow morning, no questions asked and no complaints." He brushes past both Ryou and I and into the house. He stops just inside the door. In front of him was a tall young man, maybe an inch shorter than Seto. His hair was a sand blonde color and his honey brown eyes stared blankly at Tristan.

"May I help you?" Tristan stared at him with wide shocked eyes. Then he grabbed the young man by the shoulders.

"Joey, it me! Tristan! Don't you remember me? You best friend?" Tristan rambled frantically. Joey, presumably, continued to stare blankly at him.

"I'm not sure how you know my name, sir, but I assure you we have never met." Tristan's eyes were filled with pain as his hand fell to his sides. He looked as though he were about to cry. It wasn't until I put my hand on his shoulder and asked if he was all right did he snap out of his distraught state. As if sensing the unease of the situation, Ryou coughed.

"Why don't you let me show you to your room Mr. Taylor?" Ryou smiled politely.

-End Flashback-

I haven't seen hide-nor-hear of Tristan since then. This concerns me, so I start to search for him. The first place I looked is his room. His things are there but, other than that, not one sign that he was in there at all. I continue my search. The library, the kitchen, the dinning hall, the red and lavender halls, but no Tristan. This left me with two options, Yami's room and Seto's hall. Deciding to check the former first I knock Yami's door.

"Come in," Was the simple response. I push the door open just enough for me to get my head inside the room. Yami sat in the center of the bed, book in hand and very relaxed. He brings his head up to see who has just entered the room. "Is something the matter Master Yugi?" asked with furrowed brows.

"Sort of," I respond solemnly. "Have you seen Mr. Taylor today?" he shakes his head.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. I was asleep until about half an hour ago. That just leave Seto's hall. As I begin to retreat though the door, Yami calls to me.

"Master Yugi?"

"Yes Yami?

"Please be careful." I nod and smile. My promise to him that I would be fine. I close the door behind me. After walking a short distance, I stop in front of th Seto's private hall. There were no windows, so the blue walls slowly darken into navy then black. The edge of the hall had three huge dragon statues, one on the left, one on the right, and one above the door frame. The way their sapphire eyes stare at me was as if they were guarding something or tell me to beware that same thing. Taking a deep breath, I start down the hall. As I go, I get the same feeling I did when we stopped in front of the woods out side the mansion. The sensation of being watch gets stronger the farther I go. My movements are fast now. Fear of something grabbing me fuels my speed. The hall gets darker and darker. By the time I reach the end it pitch black save for the sliver of gold light the peaked though a crack in the two huge doors. Going up to the crack, I look though and almost faint. On a large bed in the center of the room is Tristan. He is bleeding from various wounds on his body. Next to him is Joey, his mouth is cover in blood and his honey brown eyes have a wild look in them. He growls and sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of Tristan's arm. Tristan groans loudly in pain. In a window not far from the bed, the sun gives up that last of it's light. Under the window was a large mahogany coffin. Its lid slid is lifted up slowly by a pale hand. 

"Did you in enjoy your meal Wheeler?" A rich voice calls from inside the coffin. A howl from the bed draws my attention back to Tristan. Where Joey once sat, sits Wheeler, crying and licking Tristan face. Wheeler nuzzles him in what I'm thinking is an attempt to revive him. Wheeler stares at Tristan, with a brother love in his eyes. Wait a minute... Joey and Wheeler couldn't be... My musing is interrupted by the closing of the coffin's lid. My gaze turns to the coffin. There, leaning against the mahogany, is Seto, smiling at the scene before him.

Out of no where strong arms come around my waist and head, effectively holding me and stifling my screams of terror. I kick the door open as I struggle to get way. The sound of the slamming door startles Seto and Wheeler. Seto glares at whoever is holding me.

"I do not like interruptions, Duke," Seto bites coldly. He goes over to Tristan's body and strokes his chest.

~* Normal POV*~

"My apologies master, but I found this little one out side your door spying on you." Seto's gaze turned to Yugi. He tilted his head to the side absentmindedly.

"I believe I told you not to come down here Yugi," Seto sighed. "But I suppose curiosity gets the best of everyone."

"What shall I do with him, master?" Seto looked at Duke then Yugi. "Leave him here, but close the door." Seto turned his attention back to Tristan. Duke nodded and unceremoniously dropped Yugi on the floor and exited. Yugi turned around just in time to see the doors slam and lock. Yugi huddled himself against the door and shivered in fear.

"Come here little one," Seto purred not taking his eyes off of Tristan. Yugi quivered, but complied. He stood next to Seto, shaking all the while. "You know, I'm very disappointed in you," Yugi gulped, "But, I am willing to forgive you." Seto took Yugi into his arms and lifted him onto the bed as Wheeler jumped off. Setting Yugi down next Tristan, Seto turned to the night stand and began to rummage thought the top drawer. After a few moments, Seto turned back to the bed with a dagger and a gauntlet in hand. Going around Yugi, he placed the gauntlet at the side of Tristan's neck and placed the blade of the dagger against his jugular. In one swift motion, Seto sliced the vein in two. He licked his lips as the blood flowed freely into the gauntlet. Tristan moaned in pain, barely alive. Once the gauntlet was full Seto pulled it away and dipped one finger into the blood. With one hand holding the gauntlet, Seto ran the finger along Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi's tongue naturally came out to lick the red liquid away. Seto smiled fondly at this. Seto tilted Yugi's head and lifted the gauntlet gently to his lips.

TBC....

Lady: That's weird. It only took me took me two weeks to write it, yet it took me a month to type.

Seto: That just proves that you're lazy and slow.

Yami: Why did you stop there?

Lady: Because this chapter is now six pages.

Seto & Yami: O_o

Lady: Pessimists

Yugi: Wasn't that rather gory?

Lady: Yugi... The title of the story id Romantic Horror, of course it's going to by gory.

Yugi: Oh...

Bakura: Am I in this fic anymore?

Duke: Yeah What about me?

Lady: Yes You to come back later. And I have a surprise next chapter.

Yugi: What is it?

Lady: You'll just have to wait and find out. Review please.


	4. Revelation

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

Lady: Four day week ends give one way too much time to muse.

Sage: So what monstrosity are you working on this time?

Lady: Nothing that involves you.

Sage: *snorts* Later.

Yugi: Who will do disclaimers?

Lady: You'll have to do it.

Yugi: But I don't wanna! (Puppy dog pout)

Lady: (eye twitch) Fine I'll do it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never will. Happy now?

Yugi: (nods)

Lady: Sometimes I wonder why I keep them around. (half naked Seto strut across room) Never mind.

**Romantic Horror**

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

*~Yugi's POV~*

            The sensation of someone stroking my hair wakes me from my terrifying dreams. Blinking one eye open, I peered up into fierce blue eyes. "Seto...?" I question softly. His eyes are much softer then I remember them to be. 

            "Yes, Yugi?" His voice seems less harsh and arrogant. I feel a velvet soft hand run cross my thigh. It was his. I turn so that I'm looking straight up at him from my position in his lap. He runs a hand though my hair. I look around the room.  It was my room. Sun light illuminated the room. Out side the huge balcony I could see small birds fluttering here and there. The soft lavender walls with their many paintings confused me. How did I get here? Was I not in Seto's room last night?

            "What happened?" He smiles down at me.

            "When?" he asks quizzically.

            "Last night!" I stammer. "With Tristan's blood, and Joey turning into Wheeler, and you a vampire, and-" he places a finger to my lips and shushes me softly.

            "Yes, I am a vampire, but it was not me how did those awful things." he eyes became sad. I was confused. How could he tell me this after all I had witnessed last night? How could I believe anything that he said? "You could say that it was my dark side that almost made you drink that blood." He says, his beautiful voice full of shame and sorrow.

            "Your dark side?" I ask. He hand paused in it motion in my hair.

            "Yes, I will explain it to you, if you are willing to listen," he whispers. I sit up and reposition my self in his lap so that better listen, yet still be near his warmth. He brought his arms around me and held me tightly. I nod.

~*Seto's Narrative*~

             It happened a long time ago, when my brother Mokuba and I were still young. We lived in Boston, but back then it was small and not as important. We had just come there with our family. It took many years of hard work, but by my sixteenth birthday our home, the same one we are in now was complete. Even though it was only the four of us, we were happy. But all that was changed the night of my birthday.

            The night of my sixteenth birthday boded very dreadful weather. It was a stormy night, much like the one you came in on. But the house was alive with light, and people and music, it was a happy occasion. We had invited most of our neighbors and friends from Boston to join in the festivities. There were some uninvited guest, but we didn't mind, my family was just happy that my brother and lived as long as we had. The party had been going on for several hours when a blood curtailing scream filled the night. It came from my mother in the kitchen. Mokuba and I raced into it to find her dead body pale and limp on the floor. We just stood there. Neither of us could think of a thing to do. Unfortunately, we weren't the only ones to see. One guest came in behind us to see what the commotion was. The minute he saw her body, he ran out and informed the other guests.

            Everyone panicked. Some ran out the door. Some were just too frighten to move. After about ten people got out the house, the doors slammed shuts locking all of us in the house. My father and I tried our best to settle Mokuba and our guest down, but they were all to upset and scared. That's when they showed them selves. There were two of them. One was tall, dark, Egyptian looking woman. The other was almost my spitting image. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes. But his eyes were much darker, more sinister  then any killer on the streets. He was dressed in all black, save for the white shirt and red collar. His face, so much like my own, was covered in blood, my mother's blood. As he stepped forward, the crowd moved back. My brother, and I staying still so that we did not get separated. His advances didn't cease until he was in front of Mokuba and I, and everyone else was behind us. Out of instinct, I moved Mokuba behind me, not knowing that I was his target. He started forward again, and stopped when we were chest to chest. He took one pale and ran it across my cheek. I snatched my head away sharply.

            "Who are you?" I snap bitterly. He smiled slowly, his lips red with my mother's blood. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him. I tried to push away. "Why did you kill my mother?" I asked with as much malic as one can muster while being held in strong protective arms.

            "What does it matter?" His voice was a little deeper then my own. "I have you know and there is nothing you can do about it." He smirked and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I turn my head away again. Suddenly he hisses in pain, and I looked to see Mokuba had stepped on his foot.

            "Let go of my big brother you creep!" He shouted raising his foot again. Before he could bring it down, the woman slapped him away from us.

            "Mokuba!" I reached for my brother, only to find myself still held tightly in my counterpart's arms. I watch as the woman picked Mokuba up by the neck and started to choke him. "Stop it! Stop it! He's just a child!" She ignored my screams. My look alike covered my head with his cape and held my head in the crook of his neck. I could feel him stroking my hair and back. 

            "That's enough Isis." He said quietly. I heard my brother hit the ground and start coughing. My counter part pulled the cape away from my face. I could see my brother leaning on hands and knees coughing up blood, and gasping for air.

            "Why should I stop?!" She hissed. "The little brat is of no used to us!" He accent was faint, but detectable.

            "Seto will be upset if you kill him." He said while playing with a strand of my hair. Isis glared at me.

            "Why should I care if he's happy now? He's going to miserable for the rest of eternity anyway." I was puzzled at her meaning. His attention turned to me and our eyes locked. He put me in a trance.  I was conscious, but at his mercy. I heard his voice in my head.

            'Why don't you take Mokuba to your room and stay therewith him?' I mutely nodded before going over to my brother, scooping him up and heading for the stairs. Last thing I heard before I left, was my father yell at the man for touching me, and then the screams started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            When I came too, it was nearly midnight. I could feel a warm body next to my own. I looked over at the man from earlier. His bare chest firm against my back. He was looking down at me with a smile, while his hand slow stroked my side. "I'm glad you're awake, my lovely dragon," he whispers sweetly in my ear. I move away from him and turn over to face him.

            "What have you done with my father and our guests? Where is my little brother?" I shouted, and tears began to well up in my eyes. He put a finger to my lips and shushed me gently.

            "I'm afraid everyone that was down stairs is now dead," He said with no emotion in his voice. I could feel my heart skip several beats. Dead? My father and mother? My friends and extended family? All gone? 'What about Mokuba?' I thought bitterly. I looked at him with wide terrified eyes. He sighed. "As for your brother..." he trailed off looking at a small bird cage in the corner. I turn my attention to the cage. It was a small black bat with large blue eyes. 

            "Mokuba?" I breathed. It head turned up at me, and it gave a small squeak. It was him. I jumped out of the bad and over to the cage. Tears streamed down my face, as I opened the cage and held my brother close to me. "I'm so sorry, Mokuba!" I sobbed. "It's all my fault! I could not protect you!"  I fell to my knees as the force of my sobs got stronger. I felt strong arms lift me up and carry me to the bed. I soft hand lift Mokuba from my hands. I buried my head in the man's strong chest and curled into a ball as I sobbed. Strong arms came about my back and soft hands gently stroke my back.

            "Sh...darling," he cooed. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault as all. Sh..." He cooing was enough to sooth my cries. I soon relaxed in his strong hold. After what seemed like an eternity, I lifted my head to look at him.

            "Who are you?" my voice was weak from sobbing so much. A million other questions raced though my mind. 'Why did you kill all my friends and family? Why did you turn Mokuba into a bat? Why are you so gentle with me?' He stroked my back.

            "My name is Seth," he said sweetly. "And the reason I killed all those was so that you had no more ties to the human world." I was speechless. He had read my thought. "I will explain that after I've explained your other questions. For starters, I was not the one who turned your brother into a bat, that was Isis." I shivered at the memory of the crewel woman. Seth's rubbing soothed the fear quickly. "She had some sort of grudge against you and he so she turn him into a bat and was about to kill you in your sleep. Fortunately I got up here in time to stop kill her before she could harm you"

            "Why protect me? I'm sure you plan on killing me anyway." I say in a whisper. He looks down on my with interested eyes.

            "Why would I want you dead? You are me, after all." he nuzzles my head. "My sweet little hikari." he sighs. The word sounded familiar to me, but where I heard it, is still a mystery to me. For some reason I felt safe in his arms, so I snuggled deeper into his arms.  That's when he tilted my head up and kissed me. Slowly running his tongue along my lips until I parted them. Tongue pushed in gently. I will admit, I enjoyed it and responded.  He took this as a sigh that excepted him. He laid me back on the bed and began to kiss my neck. He was intoxicating. I was drugged, just from kissing him. "Will you be mine Seto?" I nod dumbly. He leaned down over my neck, and loving kissed my jugular before sinking his fangs in my flesh. I can only vaguely remember what came after that. But I remember tasting blood for the first time. I don't remember anything about the rest of the night. What I did remember I knew marked me as his, and his alone. And thus started my slow decent into insanity. 

             I denied that the whole thing had happened. That my family and friends had been killed by a serial murderer. I tried to make new friends. I opened several businesses. And became very successful. But it didn't last. 

            I stopped aging at the age of 20. Though my businesses continue to do well, any friends that I made were quickly scared away by Seth. And the few that did remain were turned, or in Joey Wheeler's case, cursed.

~*End Seto Narrative*~

            "After that, I locked my self away here in the manor, never talking to anyone but Bakura, Ryou, Mokuba, Seth, and Wheeler." I laid my head against Seto's chest. I found it all so hard to believe. Seto had gone though as such a young age. My chest began to hurt.

            "Oh...Seto..." I whispered.

            "I was actually very reluctant to let you and Yami stay. I knew I would be placing you both in grave danger, but my heart just wouldn't let my turn you two away. Especially once I saw Mokuba on your shoulder and I looked into your eyes." He tilted my head to look at him again. His eyes were practically begging for me to kiss him. "I felt whole again. Like the past one hundred years of torment had been washed away. That I had found someone to love and cherish and make mine forever. I almost gave into my vampiric nature and drink from you." I gasped.  He had really tried to... "Yes I did, but, and god bless him, Mokuba stopped me from making a huge mistake. After that I just stayed here for a while, watching you as you slept. I felt warm. I had things to do so I couldn't stay until you awoke."

            "Was that you at dinner the other night or...?" I say uncertainly.

            "That was me," Sounded a voice from the doorway. Both Seto and I turn, and, low and behold. There was Seth. He broad chest and shoulders leaning against the door frame. "Seto, have you been telling him things?" He asked coyly. He hips swayed from side to side as he walked towards the bed. "Hm?" he purred, inches from my face. In one smooth motion he pressed his lips to mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth. Seto was right, he is intoxicating. I felt myself defenses getting weaker and weaker. I soon round my arms around his neck, returning the kiss with vigor. Our tongues melded together when he pulled away. A little saliva dribbled down my lips. I sighed as he places kiss after kiss about my neck. My head was thrown back and lips forming a little 'O' as he nibbled on my neck. Through half lidded eyes, I looked up at Seto. I could see the worry in his eyes. As I came back to myself, I realized I was totally nude. What was I doing? This man had turned a dozen people and killed dozens more. And here I was giving myself to him like a wanton love slave. I push him away sharply.

            "No!" I shout and scramble my way into Seto's arms. I snuggle myself into his arms as he holds me protectively. 

            "I see," Seth said bitterly. He sits up slowly, his eyes are as cold as ice. He looked from me to Seto, then back at me. "Very well then Seto, I will not bother your precious pet." He stroked the side of my cheek and kissed my forehead. "For now." With that he got up and left. I continued to cling to Seto until Seth closed the door.

            "You can open your eyes now," I hear him whisper. I didn't even know that I had closed them. "You're safe now." Seto strokes my back lovingly. I do feel safe.  I start to feel drowsy. "Get some rest, you're going to need it for our trip."

            "Trip?" I ask sleepily.

            "Yes, you, Yami, Ryou, Duke, Wheeler and I are going to leave the manor, and head for Boston." he says like a mother consoling her child. "We going to pack our things, and head as far east as we can go. When we run out of land, we'll head across the ocean to Britain."  He rocks me back and forth as he tells me this.  I look up at him and smile. He smiles a genuine smile back, and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. It's not a demanding or passionate kiss. Just a sweet, loving kiss. The kind that two love kiss that makes you warm inside. I sigh as I drift off to sleep in the arms of someone who loves me.

~*Seth's POV*~

            I slam my fist against the wall. How dare that little masochist even consider leaving me. After all I've done for him, and he still wants to leave. I slam my fist against the side wall again. I'll show him...

            "Let him go, Seth," I hear a regal voice purr as arms come around my waist. "It was bound to happen. You can't keep him locked up here forever. He needs life Seth, and he can have that with Yugi." I know the voice's owner well.

            "Are you going with them, Duke?" I ask staring blankly at the wall. I feel his head nuzzle my back.

            "Yes, but don't worry, we'll come back," he says kissing one of my shoulder blades. 

            "How can you be so sure?" Forgive me for being a little skeptical.

            "He is a part of you, and you are a part of him. And all you have to do, is claim Yami and it's assured that they will come back." I often wonder how Duke got so smart.

            "Oh, and why is that?" Still skeptical.

            "Because, if you make Yami your lover, he will want you. Crave you, until he is either fulfilled or driven insane with need. And Yugi, being the good little brother that he is, will do anything to make Yami happy. Even if that means, coming back here."   The offer did sound tempting. But there was one slight problem.

            "Yugi will be able to tell is Yami's been turned, and Seto will be the first to figure it out."  Duke licks the nap of my neck.

            "Not if you don't bite him." Duke thinks of everything. I turn around and hold him tightly.

            "Have I told you how brilliant you are today, pet?" I asked petting his hair. He purrs loudly.

            "Yes, this morning, when I found that *really* sensitive area and found a whole new way to pleasure you." He says smugly as he puts his hand around my neck, and I pick him up under his thighs. Yami could wait for the time being, right now, I have a sexy servant to ravage.

TBC...

Lady: Done and Done.

Seto: *hugs Yugi humming* mine mine mine. *cuddles Yugi*

Yugi: *giggles*

Yami: How come I wasn't in this chapter?

Lady: Because this is Seto and Yugi's chapter. Besides, you and Seth get next chapter.

Seth: And I have oh, so many things we can do pharaoh. *Ichi laugh*

Yami: *runs away* 

Seth: Come out my little Egyptian minx, come out, come out wherever you are! *bounds off like Pepe Le Pu*

Lady: I feel sorry for him.  Thank you Female Yami/Yugi for the trophy and the Sugar!! *drools* sugar... Any way, I hope you liked my plot twist. If you did, tell me. If you didn't, tell me anyway. Ja~ne. (((_^

PS. I apologies for grammar mistakes. It wasn't exactly my strong suit. And as much as I would love to kill Tea...she's not in this story.


	5. Claimimg

1Lady: After much debate. I finally decides what to with the lemon that will eventually be in this chapter.

Seto: What?

Seth: Do tell?

Yami: FINALLY!!

Heero: Where's the one you promised me and Trowa?

Trowa: Yeah!

Lady: I'm working on that.

Seth: impatient What did you do woman?!

Lady: I'm censoring it.

Seth & Seto: WHAT!!!

Lady: Look, I'm trying my best to keep the in the PG-13/R rating and a lemon would put it at NC-17, and the last thing I need is riding my but. If anyone wants to read in they can e-mail me and I'll send the uncensored version. Okay? I'm still writing it.

Seth: glares and mumbles about stupid people at 

Seto: pouts

Lady: And that will probably go for Untitled too.

Heero: Ome a Koroso.

Trowa: Ditto.

Lady: sighs I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Story.

Romantic Horror

Chapter 5: Claiming Yami's POV 

I laid back on the bed. It being mid afternoon and I have seen hide nor here of Yugi. Of course I was not concerned. I was worried out of my skull! My only brother had run off to save someone from becoming a corpse, I have every right to be worried. I bet that bastard Kaiba has done something to him. With that in mind, I threw the covers from my body and leap out of the bed. I was not about to let my sweet little brother become a meal for a blood sucking monster. As I get dressed, I hear a tender knock upon the door. I shouted for them to come in, not bothering to turn around.

"Mister Yami?" I turn to see Ryou standing in the doorway. He seems lighter somehow.

"Yes what is it?" I say hastily, buttoning up my shirt.

"Master Seto wishes to have a word with you," I pause. Did he just say Master Seto? I find this odd, because in the last three days, whenever they referred to it was either 'my lord',

'the master', or 'master Kaiba'. Not once had I heard them use his first name. This strikes me as odd, but I follow him out of the room anyway. As we go, I notice two things. One; that we were heading towards master Yugi's room. Two; that Ryou had no reflection in any of the mirrors we passed. When we reach master Yugi's room, he holds the door open for me. Walking in I'm greeted by a very unexpected sight.

Yugi lay nude in the bed, nestled snugly against Seto Kaiba's chest, fast asleep. He didn't look like he was in pain, either. He was smiling. Kaiba, for his part, was gently rubbing circles in his back and cradling him. I couldn't help but stare. Here my brother was sound asleep in the arms of a vampire. Sensing my presence Kaiba looked up at me with a different eyes than that of previous times. And in a cool, sincere voice spoke.

"I wish to apologies for my counterparts action towards you. Had I known he was going to bite you I would have prevented it." I was confused.

"Counterpart?" I ask sharply.

"Yes, I wish for you to know the truth so if you would please have a seat on the bed." I sat down and listened. And he told me his story. It was lengthy to say the least. But as I hear it in my head some of it makes sense. The Kaiba we met at the door was almost nothing like the one that had bitten me. By the time he finishes, Yugi is wide awake.

"So that vampire in the book of New England legends was you?" I ask sharply. He nods.

"Unfortunately, yes." His eyes become a sad shade of blue. "I've lived in this house for almost a century and a half." He looked around at the walls and gave a heavy sigh. "It's going to be hard to leave this place behind."

"You're leaving?" That was a stupid question.

"Yes, I thought it was time I left This life behind." That sounds reasonable. "And I've decided to take you and Yugi with me."That does not.

"What makes you think we'll go?"

"I've already agree to go with him." Yugi finally spoke up. I can't believe it. My own brother was leaving with a blood drinking, cross fearing, child of the night. "It's up to you wether or not you want to come, but I'm going with him."

"But he's..."

"Yes, Yami I know what he is."

"So you've made up your mind then? You're going to trust him without a word?" he nods. Let out a heavy sigh. I'm drawn to two choices. Trust Seto with my life, or leave Yugi unprotected. Add that to the already monumental amount of information I just received a few moments ago, and you have the makings of a massive head ache. "Let me think about it." Kaiba smiles and nods.

"We'll give you a day or two to think about it." I can only nod at this. I stand there for a moment just watching them. Yugi nuzzled his nose against Seto's neck, making him blush and smile at the same time. They looked happy. I decided to go to my room and think. I told them that I would see them at dinner and closed the door as I left. I don't know what went on once I closed the door, but Yugi's giggle gave me a very good idea.

As I make my way to my room, I'm intercepted by a servant I had never seen before. He had long black hair and eerie green eyes.

"My Master wishes to see you." He bowed politely.

"I'm afraid now is not a good time," I say hastily. I turn towards my room.

"Oh, but I must insist." That didn't sound like the servant. I stop and turn my head around to look. There, before my very eyes is the spitting image of Seto, clad in a black shirt and pants. The buttons on the shirt were undone, reveals the taunt, lightly tanned skin of his torso. It take a bit of self-control not to lick my lips. My breath is starting to come quicker now. I look up into his eyes. They are dark, much darker then Seto's. They roam my smaller frame hungrily. He grins, not bothering to hide his fangs from me. I've already seen them, felt them. I feel myself turn around fully, feeling compelled to do so. I walk over to him as if I were under a spell. He takes me into his arms and kisses me slowly. It's a burning kiss, almost blistering heat were our lips meet. His tongue presses against my bottom lips and I open my mouth for him. He practically dives in, sweeping his tongue deep inside. I moan, I can't help it. This all feels so good. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I can't get enough. I press as much of myself against his body. The kiss becomes more frenzied, and I suddenly remember I need to breath. Pulling away I gasp for air, panting and licking my red, kiss swollen lips. He lifts me up into his arms. "Come my pet," he whispers, "let us play."

With that he carries me down the third hall. Past the three dragon statues and through the dark creepy hall. He stops at the large mahogany doors at the end of the hall. He opens the door to a lavish room. In the middle of the room was a round, marble platform, and on that the bed. He sets me down in the middle of it and climbs on top of me. He slowly runs a finger down my flush cheeks.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers He runs the same finger down my throat, across my collar bone, and over my chest.

"What will you do to me?" I asked in a breathy voice. He smiles and leans his mouth next to me ear. He licks the shell before twirling it inside and whispering.

"Nothing you won't enjoy, pet." I feel my shirt slowly being undone, button by button. He kisses the flesh that is exposed for him. It feels wonderful. I gasp as he nurses on my nipple, lapping at it tenderly. I feel my mind reeling as he kisses lower. He stops a the waist band of my pants. He looked at me with smoldering eyes. I lost the ability to think clearly after that. He undid the clasp and teasingly slide the zipper down, applying just enough pressure to taunt me. He nuzzles the erection the was now straining against my under garments. I did the only thing I could do, I moaned. Very thing about me felt like was on fire. Very caress, very touch, burned me and branded me has his. And he knew it.

"Stop!" I cry, frantically. He ignores me and continues with his menstruations. At a maddeningly slow pace, he tugs my pants and undergarments off. I consciously lift my hips. I am now totally naked before him. A seductive smile spreads on his face.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

Normal POV 

Seth rolled over as not to crush is new lover, pulling the smaller man on top of him. He pulled his mouth away from the slender throat and gently lapped away the blood and the puncture wounds. They there a few moments so they could catch their breath. It was in that silence that the magnitude was what happened fully hit Yami. Tears began to stream down his face and small sobs escaped his sore throat.

"What have I done?" He whispered. "What have I become?" He sobbed bitterly, and buried his head into Seth chest. Seth wrapped his arms around Yami tight.

"Sh...little one," He cooed softly. "It will be okay, you'll see. Shush now. Go to sleep everything will be alright when you wake up." Seth cuddled Yami and continued this little mantra until Yami was sound asleep. In one smooth motion, he wrapped both himself and Yami in the warm coverlet. _Yes...everything will be perfect soon._ Seth fell asleep content curl himself around the body next to him.

TBC....


	6. Apology

Heheh…Hi. I know some of you have been waiting for my fics to update, but I've kind of run into a little snag. You see me previous laptop was low on space, so in an attempted to make room, I started deleting what I deemed as unnecessary file. Here's a hint: NEVER deleted any files into the windows folder unless you know exactly what it does. Thanks to my little faux pas, all my fics are now trapped on the laptop. It all still there, I just can't access it. And before you ask, I can't burn the information (its and old laptop and I accidentally the file needed to run Windows).

Anyway, I am just letting you know that I do plan on updating my stuff, as soon as I can remember what I had planned. Sorry for those few of you that actually read and liked my stuff.

Owari


End file.
